faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CyberRaptorX5074/Midori-Ryoshi Episode 5: Feathered Ears and Talking Blades
'-02/03/2018 AD-''' Friday'' ''-San Diego Marine Corps Barracks- 14:48 o'clock'' -the Green Hunters walk into the barracks, but someone stands in front of them. It is a Major stationed there, to Garren's suprise it is a fully grown Wildman, the name of him being Major George Haroldi- Major Haroldi: Hold it there boy, where do you think you are going? This is a militaric base Martin: We are a Guild. The Green Hunters Major Haroldi: Green...Hunters?.....never heard of them Garren: -sighs angered and shows the papers- Happy? Major Haroldi: -reads through- Hm.....you can enter. Lea: Thank you kindly, sir. -and so, they enter, and they see humans and members of other races training- Lea: 21,000 Recruits, all of them trained to defend themselves and their home... Garren: Aye aye aye, good thing that we are only here for looking at the updated Quest-register. My stamina is to weak for such training o_o' Kenji: Don't worry, you will get there, hehehe. -Garren widens his eyes and looks frustrated- Howard: Guys, here is the panel with the quests! Manuel: Well, it is quite a bunch...some of them in the San Diego County as a whole. Garren: But we can't travel so far at the moment, and....i would rather stay here at home...although traveling does sound quite nice Lea: So, what will be your decision, Guildmaster? Garren: -tries to decide which Quest shall be chosen- Hmmmmm.........-holds his head- GAAH! I can't decide ???: Maybe we could help -everyone turns around and looks suprised. a curvacous Valkyrie named Aleena in a purple dress, holding a cursed sword named Rex in her hands, walks to them- Rex: Yo Garren: a talking blade? Rex: What, never seen a sentient weapon before buddy? Aleena: A bit more polite Rex, he may feel offended by harsh tones Garren: Im 16 years old, Lady. Who even are you? Aleena: My name is Aleena Warbell, and my weapon partner here is Rex. Rex: Hi-ho! Howard: Hello there. I must say, the polishing looks gallant on you, my friend~ Rex: Oi, don't touch me im kinda sensitive Kenji: You said you wanted to help us with our decision problem...but how exactly? Aleena: With this one! -points at a Quest sign with a Goblin on it- A Goblin has stolen something out of the Hospital, and the police couldn't find the guy. I know this Goblin personally and i don't want him to wreck havoc onto this peaceful city. Garren: A Goblin, ey? Martin: Not the greatest threat but...that shall do. Manuel: Eeeeh, the bounty is good enough. 2150 bucks, 268,75 for everyone. Aleena: Sorry Crocodilian, but im not doing this for the money, this Goblin just needs to be stopped. Garren: The money is nice but...the stopping of a lunatic maniac has priority Manuel: -shrugs- True. ''-San Diego Hospital- '-15:15 o'clock-''' -the Green Hunters, along with Aleena and Rex see the police inspecting, including officer Antony, and a neanderthal officer named Lawler- Lea: He had broken a window....did he jump out? Aleena: Yes. He survived it by landing on a other doctor. Rex: The fall didn't kill him, but that guy snapped his neck so he couldn't say anything.....to bad that this Goblin is actually a Idiot Garren: Okay okay, but, who actually is this Goblin? Aleena: His name is Zahnschweiss...a poison maker and escaped serial killer, thinking those are just some pranks. Rex: This sucker should have been brought to a asylum Officer Antony: So you are dealing with him now? Garren: O-Officer Antony -salutes- Officer Antony: Yeah yeah, the police can't do something against Guild-work...is he part of your Quest? Howard: We are helping you jailing him in Officer, i have experience in detective work you know Officer Antony:-looks at Howard and raises a eyebrow- Officer Antony: Your Guild is very strange, boy. Just don't let them do something stupid, or you are jailed in Garren: -gulps- I understand Aleena: This Quest was my choice, so i will take responsibility Rex: Wait what? Kenji: Officer, what did he actually stole? Officer Antony: This Goblin has stolen Gorgon-venom, used by a doctor to make a anti-venom. Garren: Hm....if i see the snakes from around the world, this....kinda makes sense. But what....when he has Gorgon venom.....oh dear Aleena: He will turn people into solid stone with it...he must be stopped Garren: And if we get injected with the venom? Aleena: Officer, can you let me to the Doctor from which the venom came? Lea:-looks at Garren-...don't you think she is a bit...too nice? Garren: I have no problem with that Martin: But you had a good idea Officer Antony: One of my collegues just asks her about everything -brings Aleena and Rex to the Doctor- -the Gorgon Doctor is stressed and explains things to a police officer- Doctor Gorgon:...and then, he jumped out of the window, laughing maniaclly and jumping from building to building Officer Lawler: A Goblin, 122cm tall, green skin, hairy limbs and a ponytail, right? Doctor Gorgon: Correct Aleena: Excuse me miss! Doctor Gorgon: Huh? Officer Lawler: You are interrupting police work Aleena: -shows her adventurer license, Rank silver- Mam, did you make some anti-venom? Doctor Gorgon: Who are you, Valkyrie? Aleena: Aleena Warbell, wandering Adventurer, im on a quest regarding the Goblin. Doctor Gorgon: Are you like a...bounty hunter? Rex: Uuuhm, she considers the term "Police's little helper" to be correct Doctor Gorgon: -looks suprised at Rex- Well....i can't just give it to you because it is still in test phase Aleena: Oh...i understand....thank you nonetheless -shakes her hand- Rex: -while Aleena walked to the others- Well this...didn't work out that well Martin: So? Aleena: The anti-venom is still in test phase....you guys must be careful then Kenji: Why that? -suddenly, a gas bomb hits a police car, and the officers and the doctor cough and get dizzy- Howard: What on Terra? -Zahnschweiss stands on a Building and laughs like a madman- Zahnschweiss: YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This will be my best prank yet! -everyone gets ready- Rex: PUNK! Zahnschweiss: Oh...you guys? -_- Aleena: You are going to far Goblin...surrender now, or im forced to use violence! Zahnschweiss: Pfff, yeah right. Krav Maga and swordfighting are old fashion, girl Rex: You little- I WILL DECAPITATE YOU PUNK! -he shivers in Aleena's hand- Get me him! Get me him! Get me him! Howard: -he changes his density, and sneaks behind Zahnschweiss, but when his density became higher, Zahnschweiss jumped and shot a green glowing dart into Howard's foot- Howard: Woah, Woah, OW! -he tries to hover, but falls to the ground, where he is catched by Lea- Lea: Howard! Howard: Nnnngh, im okay, kinda, it still hurts in the foot -his shoe turns into stone, very slowly- Dear sweet Lord! Aleena: Oh no... Lea: -lays Howard down while she pulls her bow. She tries to shoot him in the air, but also gets a dart into the arm- Argh! Manuel: Lea! Zahnschweiss: -lands on Manuel's head- Yoohoo! Manuel: Get of me you- -throws him off, and tries to empale him, but he avoids the attack, and then another shot to the chest- Manuel: Gaah! Zahnschweiss: Hahaha! -suddenly, Kenji's blade is in front of Zahnschweiss's neck- Eh? -looks back- Kenji: You are now close to your end Zahnschweiss: Ha! -he pulls a Dagger and stabs into Kenji's foot- Kenji: GAAHAH! -a shot into the foot with the venom dart- Zahnschweiss: And now...-looks to a angered and scared Garren- You boy Garren: -growls- Zahnschweiss: -runs to him, to shoot him directly with a dart- Martin: Garren! -pushes him to Aleena, and gets the dart into his butt. He then roars and tries to clash his claws against the Goblin- Zahnschweiss: Stupid kitty cat...-looks to Garren- Garren: Martin! Zahnschweiss: Don't worry boy, you will follow him right away -shoots into Garren's direction, but then, Aleena goes in front and gets the hit. It seemingly has no effect- Zahnschweiss: Wha? -shoots repeatedly, but the venom doesn't work, and some darts get smashed by Rex- Dang it, im out of Ammo. I will be back! -another smoke bomb, before the police could see him again- -the police comes out of the smoke- Antony: SDPD! -he sees the Goblin escaped, and the Green Hunters injured- Garren: -runs to Martin- Hey, buddy, stay with me! Martin: Don't worry kid, Gorgon venom needs 6 to 16 hours to petrify a human, so i got time Aleena: Doctor! ''-Inside the Hospital-''' 15:45 o'clock'' -the injured Green Hunters get treated with a anti-venom, and now lay in hospital beds- Lea: -sees her arm's petrification getting slowed down, and even a bit reverted- Uooh, that doesn't feel so good Howard: Especially when it's changing your density unwillingly, OW this hurts >-< -the Doctor's name says Dr.Gorgis- Dr.Gorgis: The anti-venom seemingly works, but they need some rest, it will take some energy.... Garren: Thanks Doc Dr.Gorgis: -slithers out of the room- Kenji: The next time i see this little bastard, i will break him Lea: Keep it down Goathorn, i have a great amount of dizzyness right now Garren: Aleena? Aleena: What is it Garren? Garren: How did you withstand the venom? Howard: Yeah, this was strange to see Aleena: You didn't know? Valkyries are immune to snake venom, that includes ophidotaurs like Gorgons and Nagas. Rex: Did no one listen to your Magibiologist teacher when you got Norse as a topic? Garren: -growls at Rex- Aleena: Be quiet for a moment Rex. Your comments only provoke Manuel: Well....i think we have a Joker in our team now. No effect, no petrifying. Martin: And well -coughs- most of us can't operate now Garren: Well, Aleena and Rex aren't really part of our group but still are good colleuges. Aleena: Hm....-thinks a bit- Garren: Huh? Aleena: Nothing! Rex: So, the plan is settled. After we two beat down Zahnschweiss, we will go back to our journey. Aleena: Yeah....yeah.... Garren: Wo Wo Wo, speaking metal, im helping you out Aleena: But you are human, and from what i have seen...with reflexes of a dead cat Garren: -giggles- Oh, i got something up my sleeves, don't worry -''16:25 o'clock'''-'' -Zahnschweiss jumps from building to building, making fun of the Police on the way. Suddenly, he hears something similar to a fighter-jet only more quiet- Zahnschweiss: What the....heavy artillery? Garren: -comes from behind- NAAH! -punches him against a door- Zahnschweiss: This voice....The boy from earlier!? Garren: Oh hell yeah i am, and im not alone -Aleena lands near him, holding Rex in her hand- Aleena: Hand over the Gorgon poison.... Rex:...Or you will get WRECKED! Zahnschweiss: MAKE ME, Funless Morons! -throws darts at them- Garren: -shields himself, and Aleena flies through, fighting Zahnschweiss with Rex, while Zahnschweiss uses his dagger- Zahnschweiss: -sticks his tongue out and farts in Rex's eye- Rex: GAAH! Aleena: Rex! Rex: Im alright, it just doesn't small good Zahnschweiss: You guys will not get my ve- -then he gets kicked away from Garren, where he lets go off the Gorgon venom- Zahnschweiss: -bites into Garren's unarmored part of the leg- Garren: Ow! Let go! -punches on Zahnschweiss's head like a hammer- Zahnschweiss: ABLUAAAAH! -screams and spits while jumping onto his helmet- Garren: -he can't see and flies like a drunk. While he was distracted, Aleena takes the suitcase with the venom and flies down to the police- Aleena: Take this Officer Antony, and bring it to Doctor Gorgia, 'kay?^^ Officer Antony: Where's the Goblin? Rex: Distracted -gets pointed at Garren flying around- Aleena: We will help you bringing him to you Officer -flies to Garren- Garren: Get off me you rat ape-thing! -tries to get Zahnschweiss off his helmet, while Zahnschweiss licks the screen like it was ice cream- Dear god this is disgusting! -thinks about something he saw in a cartoon- I hope this works -punches himself to the face, punching directly into Zahnschweiss's back- Zahnschweiss: EEEK! -lets go, not realizing that he will fall down- GAAAAH! -he then got captured by Rex's beak- Rex: Gotcha! -Aleena flies down to the police- Aleena: Here you go, as promised. Garren:-flies down and transforms back after landing- Phew! The distraction-plan was kinda weird. Aleena: Thank you, for your help. Rex: We technically could have done it without you but, your audition was very nice. Garren: So, you will be leaving then? Aleena: Actually.... Rex: Aleena? What is it? Aleena: Can we join your Guild? Garren: Huh? Can you read minds? Aleena: What do you mean? Garren: Well, you seem to have some great experience, and the most of my team got defeated by a small enemy, i guess we could eventually need another member. Aleena: Then it is decided. I will join you ''-San Diego Barracks- '-17:00 o'clock-''' -the others have partialy recovered, and split up the Quest money- Aleena: -writes her and Rex's name onto the list- Aaaand there Lea: Welcome to the Team, Aleena. I hope you will fit in Aleena: Thanks Lea. You also have been a wandering adventurer, right? Lea: Exactly. The Kid seemed interesting and this little job gives me somewhat the oppurtunity to help the law and warriors of the City, fighting such threats. Garren: San Diego is actually very peaceful, but such guys can do junk everywhere on this Planet. Howard: Well, how about we go to my place to celebrate our new member? Kenji: You know what...-yawns- im a bit tired. I suggest we will go home Manuel: Yeee, i think all of us should get some sleep. Martin: Ok then. I will take a little nap at home, you comin' Garren? -sprouts his wings- Garren: Oh, uh, yeah -transforms- Aleena, where do you live? Aleena: Uh, i got a appartment Downtown, not that far away. Come on Rex, lets get home Rex: Alright. Seeya tomorrow, Bio-Iron Garren: Heh? -Aleena flies off, so does Garren afterwards- Garren: And then we were eight.... Category:Blog posts Category:Midori-Ryoshi Episodes